


乐华手记

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band), 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 写作乐华手记，读作恋爱日记。
Relationships: Hu Wenxuan/Lin Mo, Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 2





	乐华手记

1.  
今天大哥神神秘秘地把这个本子交给了我，让我们写什么共享日记。  
这是一个非常简陋的本子，就是那种路边小摊10元3本的劣质笔记本，封面是很娘的粉红色，印着一只丑陋的熊。  
然后第一页被他用红笔画上了我们乐华的logo，说实话画得真的好丑，要不是他在下面写了“乐华”两个字我根本认不出来这是我们公司的logo，杜总看了想打人。  
大哥说写什么都行，主要是想记录一下在大厂的生活，毕竟生活需要仪式感，等以后出了大厂这就是我们非常珍贵的回忆。  
好珍贵啊，这支笔都是漏墨的，呵呵。  
他还让我们署名，因为他说他区别不了我和胡春杨的字。  
拜托，我的字那么好看。  
记录人：胡文煊

2.  
练舞好累，拍物料好无聊，我好饿，我好想睡觉。  
记录人：古月春木

3.  
我看出来了，胡春杨确实挺困的，字都七扭八扭了，连自己名字没写完都不知道，还要坚持写这个所谓“漂流瓶”一样的东西。  
可以把我大哥拉黑吗？我们漂流瓶联系。  
李汶翰，你这是压榨我们你知不知道，我要向杜总举报你。  
记录人：胡文煊

4.  
这两人也太不靠谱了，写个东西而已，搞得跟拿着刀子逼他们一样。  
胡文煊，我告诉你，举报无效。  
还有这个本子不好看吗？这是我精挑细选的，什么10元3本，这个本子价格高达五块钱。  
还有你居然质疑我的绘画水平？本人大厂毕加索的名号还有谁不知道？  
现在由我这个成熟稳重的老大哥，呸，大哥来说一下进厂以后的感想。  
真果粒挺好喝的，认识了好多新朋友，氛围也不错，大家都很努力，感觉能学到好多东西。  
哦对了，还有匠星的那个嘉羿好好看啊，我觉得是他们那个老虎团里最好看的一个。  
记录人：李汶翰

5.  
我不同意，我觉得还是林陌比较好看。  
记录人：胡文煊

6.  
胡文煊你非得跟我唱反调是不是？我说嘉羿好看就嘉羿好看！我是你大哥，你得听我的！  
嘉羿，98年的，生日是7月14日，江西上饶人，喜欢蜘蛛侠，感觉人有点傻，不过挺可爱的。  
记录人：李汶翰

7.  
李汶翰这不是大家共有财产吗？你为什么要把这个当成你的备忘录？你这是专政！霸权！  
林陌，生日1993.11.20，广西北海人，喜欢音乐，特别好看，老虎团最帅不接受反驳尤其是李汶翰的反驳。  
记录人：胡文煊

8.  
你们在写什么我怎么看不懂……是写个人介绍吗？可是为什么不写自己的呢，我帮你们写上。  
李汶翰，1994.7.22，浙江杭州人，一个来自乐华的帅哥。  
胡文煊，1999.5.23，安徽明光人，也是一个来自乐华的帅哥。  
胡春杨，1999.2.5，河北保定人，又是一个来自乐华的帅哥。  
记录人：胡春杨

9.  
算了，我是大哥，不能这么幼稚。  
这几天一直在练主题曲，挺累也挺充实的，和嘉羿熟了点，知道了他的真名叫黄嘉新，好可爱哈哈哈哈，夹心(*/ω＼*)  
胡文煊顺便告诉你你的林陌原名叫做林建宏，不用谢我，出厂了记得给我打钱。  
记录人：李汶翰

10.  
李汶翰请你不要画奇奇怪怪的颜文字卖萌好吗？你自己看看你的胸肌腹肌二头肌，噫，硬汉卖萌，最为致命。  
今天和林陌说上话了，没想到他看上去挺高冷的，却是这么容易害羞的人，我稍微凑近一点跟他讲话他脸都红了，好可爱啊！不过他这样以后要是真的在一起了怎么办啊，那不得牵个手都害羞。唉，甜蜜的烦恼。  
记录人：胡文煊

11.  
做什么梦呢还在一起？我请问你跟林陌熟吗就瞎yy，天虽然黑了，离做梦还远着呢。  
BTW我跟嘉羿一个宿舍，胡文煊，你羡慕不？  
记录人：李汶翰

12.  
大哥你还说你不幼稚……  
但是林陌确实挺可爱的，练主题曲的时候还主动帮我们抠动作，我觉得他是个好人。  
还有我要举报胡文煊老是跟林陌搭话，没有话题也要硬扯尬聊，休息的时候总是往林陌那边靠，我跟他还没说几句话他就丢下我去找林陌。  
我都要以为林陌也是乐华的了。我真的好孤独。  
记录人：愤怒的胡春杨

13.  
胡春杨不许你说林陌可爱！只有我能说！  
李汶翰，我羡慕你个……算了，我不骂人，我是偶像，我要有素质。我告诉自己，和胡春杨住一起也挺好的。  
记录人：更愤怒的胡文煊

14.  
好什么好，你有次晚上说梦话喊林陌的名字吵死我了，我还是个孩子，需要充足的睡眠。  
还有你经常去林陌宿舍串门别以为我不知道，不知道的还以为你住他们宿舍了。还有我在全时撞见过你俩好几次了我都不想说……  
记录人：最愤怒的胡春杨

15.  
杨杨，他要面子的，你少说两句哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
今天小组对决选曲了，谢谢大家给我投票，我还能优先选曲，先选个夏瀚宇掩人耳目一下，再把嘉羿选上，这样没那么明显。  
本来是想选胡文煊的，但是不想听胡文煊在我耳边念叨林陌多好多帅多可爱，因为我觉得嘉羿才好才帅才可爱，所以胡文煊你自生自灭吧。  
记录人：李汶翰

16.  
呵呵，李汶翰，不选我拉倒。  
还是陌陌好，我看到他在跟卓沅说要选我，分到一组了，以后可以一起排练了，嘿嘿嘿。  
记录人：胡文煊

17.  
陌陌……噫，你好肉麻。  
记录人：李汶翰

18.  
？你不是也叫胡春杨杨杨，有的时候还叫我煊煊，你好意思说我？你是不是也叫嘉羿羿羿？  
记录人：胡文煊

19.  
不好意思，我叫他嘉新。  
记录人：李汶翰

20.  
你们为什么一句话也要单独写一页，好浪费纸啊。还有这种对话为什么不直接当面进行呢？  
上次说了胡文煊和林陌，现在我来吐槽一下大哥和嘉羿。  
枕大腿搂腰都是家常便饭了，喝同一瓶真果粒我也不说了，但是为什么整天形影不离的呢？有次这两个人躲在窗帘后面还不知道在干什么！  
还有之前我问大哥要不要一起去全时，他说太累了不想去，但是嘉羿问他去不去的时候他立马就跟着嘉羿走了，双标也没必要这么明显吧？？  
所以嘉羿也是乐华的吗？/微笑  
大哥你变了，你再也不是那个关心我疼爱我的大哥了。  
记录人：伤心欲绝小白杨

21.  
啧，胡春杨，大人的事小孩别管。  
你等下去全时买瓶牛奶，嘉羿想喝。  
记录人：李汶翰

22.  
？？？？李汶翰，你做个人！

23.  
叫我大哥，谢谢。  
记录人：你的大哥

24.  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈李汶翰你瞧瞧你把杨杨逼成什么样了，气得连署名都不写了。  
杨杨来，我们话题刷起来#求李汶翰做个人吧#  
记录人：胡文煊

25.  
胡文煊你也做个人！上次你拿我的零食给林陌吃我还没找你算账呢！我零食本来就只有那么点你还要抢，你是人吗？  
#求李汶翰做个人吧##求胡文煊做个人吧#  
记录人：胡春杨

26.  
#乐华唯一单身狗胡春杨#  
#我可以不是人##但陌陌不能没有零食吃#  
记录人：胡文煊

27.  
#乐华唯一单身狗胡春杨#  
记录人：李汶翰

28.  
不想写了，自闭了。  
自闭者：胡春杨

29.  
我怎么从来没发现杨杨这么能说，果然人的潜力都是无穷的。  
今天，和陌陌，嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿嘿。算了，写出来怕被打，总之是非常开心非常值得纪念的一天！  
记录人：胡文煊

30.  
我知道了，啧啧啧，没想到你还挺有一套的。林陌今天来找嘉羿抱怨说你像个傻子，反应太迟钝了。  
但我觉得嘉羿反应也挺迟钝的，唉。  
记录人：李汶翰

31.  
陌陌干吗去找嘉羿？？？李汶翰管好你男人。  
记录人：胡文煊

32.  
？没事不要cue我，我很忙的。再说他们一个公司的这不是很正常，我和你还不是常常见面。别对自己没信心，放心好了，嘉羿对林陌没兴趣，嘉羿对我比较有兴趣。  
以及我要说一万遍，嘉羿真的太可爱啦，他哪里是老虎，明明是一只小猫，软萌软萌的。  
但是他什么时候跟我表白呢？难道是在等我主动吗？不行，我是大哥，我要矜持。  
记录人：李汶翰

33.  
我赞同，钛戈不如改名叫凯特，林陌也像只猫，眯起眼睛的时候尤其像。  
你憋矜持了，我跟陌陌就是我主动的，你看我们现在多甜蜜多恩爱多让人羡慕嫉妒恨，我们乐华就是要主动出击别再stay back，抓住机会才能决定成败！冲鸭！  
记录人：胡文煊

34.  
你以为我像你一样这么厚脸皮吗？  
……倒也不是不可以。  
记录人：李汶翰

35.  
我和林陌一起等你和嘉羿的好消息，加油！  
记录人：胡文煊

36.  
这到底是乐华手记还是恋爱日记啊？？？  
记录人：胡春杨


End file.
